


You and Me and You

by KreepyKitten



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Slow Burn, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreepyKitten/pseuds/KreepyKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders are roommates who you could hardly say get along. In fact, that would be putting it lightly. But when they both start dating, they end up being brought together in a way they had never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris glared over the desert counter as the bell atop the coffee shop door rang. He had been having a perfectly fine time studying covertly before the rowdy crew came pouring through the door. He recognized a face or two in the bunch, it was hard not to see everybody working at one of the campus’s few cafes, but they had only ever poured through the door like this once before. It had not been pleasant. The boy rubbed his temples in anticipation. It was almost like he could feel the headache already.

He didn’t even bother smiling as the rowdy group edged closer and closer towards him. Gods forbid they hurry up and end his misery. The quicker they got their orders, the quicker he would be able to pretend to clean the other side of the shop. His eyes scanned over the group wearily. It was like every loud person in any of his given classes had materialized to make his life hell. Oh, great, they were throwing around a ball now. Fenris cleared his throat unenthusiastically.

“Excuse me.” He called, altogether without much conviction. “I’m gonna go ahead and-” He found himself at a quick loss for words. An unfamiliar face turned to meet his gaze. She was stunning. Dark hair framed her round, pale face, and a stark scar swept itself across her nose. Immediately she let out a cheeky grin, blue eyes flickered mischievous as she caught the ball one of the others had thrown.

“Pardon me,” The girl laid her hand on her chest, as if offended. “I had no idea you took so much pride in your job.” She snorted, dropping into a mock curtsey. He hadn’t realized her other arm was hung in a sling. He could only imagine what that was from. Nonetheless, her snarky comment made the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.

“Well, clearly I have quite an upstanding institution to uphold.” He retorted.“Now, what do you all want so I can continue with that?” 

The shortest of the bunch let out a quick laugh as he took a step forward, both of his hands busy with pulling his hair into a makeshift bun. “An espresso, if you please. For Varric.” He grinned, raising his eyebrows to the barista. Fenris struggled not to blush. Clearly his looks didn’t go unnoticed.

“Varric. Hawke.” The ginger hissed, elbowing both smartasses before taking her turn to order. “A medium cup of dark roast. For Aveline, please.” She stated simply, pausing briefly to glare at the snickering group behind her.

The next girl took a moment to ponder the menu and Fenris had to stop himself from tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, she looked up and flashed a toothy smile his way. “Oh, so sorry about that!” She babbled. “So many choices, and really you can never tell how exactly that they’ll be made.” Her eyes widened as she gasped. “Of course not that I’m saying you’ll make it bad or anything!” As her voice continued to rise, another suave looking girl placed her hand on the rambler’s shoulder.

“She’ll have a hot apple cider.” The second woman purred. “And I’ll have a caramel latte. Hers is for Merrill, and mine is Isabella.” She finished her order with a wink as who he had been waiting for stepped forward. He did his best to hide his interest as he marked off the last few cups before meeting her eyes.

“Just your average double double.” She shrugged, and Fenris’s heart felt like it was beating in his throat. He knew he would shake himself for this afterwards, it was like his whole life had been leading up to this. “For Marian, of course” She stated after what seemed like an eternity, and her grin grew only larger. “But you can call me Hawke.”


	2. Chapter Two

As far as Anders was concerned, he was having a pretty good day. Busy, but not stressful. Balanced, just the way he liked it, but maybe that was just his inner Libra talking. He loved being a campus first responder. It kept him occupied and out of the house, and any time out of the house and away from his roommate was a blessing.

 

 While Anders considered himself hard to annoy, there was something about Fenris that just irked him, and he knew the feeling was mutual. While they hadn’t exactly taken the chance to get to know each other, neither was exactly keen to try.

 

But none of that mattered while he was out in the field. He kept up a light jog. Him and another member of the team had been called to what had been described as a rugby accident over the phone. Nothing out of the usual, though he usually found that athletes were more careful when it came to injuries. But he of all people knew mistakes can always happen.

 

The scene was a mess. Clearly no equipment was used, and a fight had broken out, apparently during a friendly practice game. He could only imagine the piece of work that had started a fight with their own teammate.

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to. The coach was quick to point out the perpetrator, who clearly ended up being the more damaged of the two. Despite the blood running down from her nose and staining her teeth, her smile was charming enough to stop Anders momentarily in his path.

 

“Well, you look pretty roughed up, don’t you?” Anders tutted, clearly sympathetic to her situation. While she was clearly the agitator, he couldn’t help but feel bad. The more he looked, the more damage he spotted.

 

“You should see the other guy.” She laughed back, flashing a toothy grin his way.

 

He winced. For somebody who worked with people in pain, it didn’t stop him from being squeamish seeing people in pain. “I did actually,” He replied, allowing a small smile to peek through. “And, sorry, but I have to be honest with you, from what I gathered, you were definitely the one worse off.”

 

“Maybe on the outside.” The injured girl agreed. “But I’m playing the long game here, Doctor, mark my words.”

 

Anders paused before letting out an unintentional laugh. “You know, most people would think that kind of implies that you’re trying to kill her or something, and that’s kind of, well, illegal?”

 

“Isn’t nothing black and white in medicine?” She offered, eyes full of mischief.

 

“No,” Anders shook his head. “Not really at all no, not altogether sure how that idea hit you at all, actually. But I digress, let’s get a look at all these injuries, shall we?” The first responder kneeled down, and carefully placed on a pair of gloves. He hovered his hand over her shoulder. “May I touch?” The girl nodded, and he prodded her shoulder gently. It had popped out of it’s socket which, once again, made Anders wince as he moved it gently. “So, what’s your name?” He asked, more to get his mind off of the injury rather than her.

 

“Hawke.” She replied, completely unfazed. “You know, you don’t have to be so gentle, this clearly isn’t my first rodeo.”

 

“Hawke, hm? That’s an unusual name. I’m Anders.” The admitted, taking a deep breath before pushing. The sound of the pop gave him the shivers, but he was glad she hadn’t reacted. That always just made it harder for him.

 

“Marian, if you want to be technical, but nobody calls me that but my mother.” She shrugged, and let out a soft giggle as Anders pulled a sling out of his pack and looped it gingerly around her shoulder. “Wow,” She snorted. “You must really think I’m made of porcelain, huh? Nothing wrong with being rough.”

 

Anders flushed as he tightened the sling, trying to avoid eye contact as he did. He stood up the moment he finished, looking around for the other half of the first response team. “I should probably go,” He stuttered, flustered. He stuck out his hand in an attempt to shake hers, but was caught off guard when she used it to hoist herself up. “It was nice to meet you, Hawke.” He looked up, able to examine her face for the first time. He had no idea how he hadn’t noticed the scar running across her face before, he was even more surprised by the fact that he hadn’t realized just how beautiful she was either. He watched her mouth curve into a smile, and almost found himself short of breath.

 

“See you around, Doc.” Hawke purred, giving the blonde a quick salute before heading back to the field.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second intro done! Let's see where it goes from here! Thank you guys so much for the great comments and kudos, it means a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> So! My first chapter! Can’t wait to have more material for my ot3. Anyway! I know the red thing on Hawke’s face is like painted or blood, but I love the idea of it being a scar, so I hope you guys don’t mind, and I hope you guys like this!


End file.
